


A New Draco

by josiefryer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiefryer/pseuds/josiefryer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron had never seen Draco in this way before. Why now? Why all of a sudden?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Draco

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction that I have ever written. I hope you enjoy it and I encourage you to write comments on how I could improve my work and why you liked it.

When Ron woke up that morning, he knew this year at Hogwarts was going to be different. He could tell this from the tingling feeling that ran from his head to his toes. His excitement and nerves couldn’t be contained. This was because he and Hermione were prefects. They could do anything they wanted. And the most important thing to Ron was that Hermione was with him. Ron got dressed in his regular scruffy red t-shirt and his jeans that had several patched over holes in them. His hair, as usual, was a bright orange untidy mess. Harry was already downstairs with Hermione and the rest of him family. 

When Ron reached downstairs, his mother rushed over to him.

“Ronald did you not think to brush your hair, we all have to be out the house in an hour and you’re looking a mess!” His mother tried to flatten his hair but her attempt failed. The rest of his family plus Hermione and Harry had already eaten their breakfast so they were all sat around the table chatting. Two lone pancakes sat on the white plate in the middle of the table. Ron walked over grabbed both of them and scoffed them both down.

“Ronald, use your table manners!” his mother shouted from across the kitchen. 

“Yes mother” Ron said in a sarcastic tone.

After Ron had finished eating his pancakes he, Harry and Hermione went upstairs to finish off packing their bags. Ron and Harry both went into Ron’s room to see Hogwarts uniform and books all over the room.

“We better get this sorted out” said Harry. Both of them hadn’t packed at all. They rushed around the room grabbing all there items and throwing them into the cases that were open on their beds. After about 30 minutes, Harry and Ron were sat on their beds, out of breath looking around the room. All the mess was gone. All that was left was Hedwig screeching around in her cage, on top of Ron’s wardrobe.

“RON, HARRY, HERMIONE!” Ron’s mum was shouting from the bottom of the stairs. The sound travelled up the stairs quickly like a cheetah chasing its prey.

“WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW WERE ALREADY RUNNING LATE!” Ron and Harry grabbed their cases and ran downstairs passing Hermione doing the same on the way. When they got downstairs, the ministry had sent a car to pick them up. They rushed outside and got in the silver Ford Focus.

The journey took about 45 minutes. By the time they got to Kings Cross, they Hogwarts Express was leaving in 10 minutes.

“Quickly now” said Mrs Weasley. Harry, Ron and Hermione plus the rest of Ron’s brothers and sister ran to an open train door. Once on the train they walked down the corridor to find an empty compartment. 

“Here, this one’s empty.” Said Harry walking into the compartment.

“Oh Harry! Were so sorry, didn’t we tell you? Because were prefects we have to sit in the prefect compartment then patrol the corridors for and nonsense” said Hermione looking very upset. 

“It fine.” The words came out of Harry’s mouth before he even thought of saying anything. It certainly wasn’t fine though. 

“See you later mate” Ron said before closing the compartment door and with Hermione leading walked to the prefect compartment.

The first thing Ron saw when he entered the compartment was Draco Malfoy. His blond hair was blowing in the wind from the open window nearby. The expression that Draco wore was very calm, unusual for the Draco, Ron knew. Ron tried to make sense of it but Draco stood up when Ron and Hermione entered. Draco seemed to have grown over the half term and Ron suddenly had a feeling in his stomach. Both of them stood there and watched each other with glowing eyes. He finally realised his bright grey eyes glistened like the moons reflection on the sea. His sharp cheekbones just make him look even more beautiful.

“Hey Ron.” It was Draco. His voice seemed to flow like an angel singing. Ron had never seen Draco in this way. But wanted to carry on seeing him like this. 

“Ron!” Hermione voice brought him back to reality. 

“Who let you in here Weasley?” Draco’s usual mean tone hovered in the air. Where had the loving handsome Draco, Ron had just see gone? Had he disappeared? Or had he just slipped into the back of Ron’s head?

-

Harry and Ron were sitting in the big comfy arm chairs by the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Should I tell Harry about Draco? Ron was thinking. No he’ll only laugh. Ron wanted to have another encounter with Draco to see what would happen. And he wouldn’t have to wait long. Double potions next lesson. 

When it came time to go to Potions, Ron got a nervous feeling in his stomach almost like butterflies. The feeling grew and grew until it came to an almight stop when he saw him. There was Draco. Stood by the blackened door to potions. The same feeling he had on the train came.

“Hello Ron.” Draco walked towards him, slowly. Ron saw Draco smile. A cheeky smile that was from ear to ear. When Draco reached Ron he put his arms around him and hugged him. The hug filled Ron with warmth and love. Before Ron knew anything he was hugging Draco back. Ron would of given anything to stay there just a minute longer but Harry spoke. 

“You okay?” Ron realised he had been stood like a statue starting at Draco. 

“What you looking at Weasley? Can your blood traitor eyes not look at a pureblood?” Ron just stood there. 

“Just ignore him mate. He’s not worth it.” Harry said while dragging Ron to the back of the line. But that wasent it. He was worth it. Ron knew now that deep inside Draco wasent like that at all. He was king, handsome, lovely and funny. So why was he acting like this?

While sitting in potions, Ron thought of Draco. The way he had been acting recently. Was it real or was it all in his head? He turned to look at Draco who was sat with the rest of the slytherins at other side of the room. Draco was talking to Crabbe and Goyle. Ron could hear Draco's voice echoing around the dungeon. It was soft and Ron smiled upon hearing it. His voice was so different to Crabbe and Goyle. There voices were harsh, loud and mean. Draco's voice was calm, soft and ecohed throughout the room.

"You can start making your potion now." Snape said. Ron got out his potions book and started making todays potion. He had to concentrate because Snape had said that he would be posioning them to see weather there potions worked. But Ron couldnt concentrate. All he could think about was Draco. 

Potions class came to an end. Snape let them leave but as Ron was leaving him and Draco got caught trying to get through the door at the same time. Ron moved left, Draco did the same. Ron moved right, Draco did the same. This carried on until Draco put his arms on Ron shouldersy and moved Ron gently so he could go infront of him. 

"Thank you" Ron said as he walked out of the door and Draco smiled after him. 

"What the hell was that?" Harry and Hermione asked in sync after the lesson. 

"I don't want to talk about it" Ron said and walked away from the both of them not wanting the embarressment of telling them his feelings, expesically Hermione.


End file.
